Violet Appreciation Day
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Dash had made a holiday for Violet filled with Gifts and Surprises for her.


I have once again made a story about Violet and Dash Parr! Enjoy!

* * *

Violet had just waken to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Come in." Violet said half asleep.

When the door opened it was Dash with a tray of breakfast for Violet.

"Morning Vi. Happy Violet Appreciation Day!"

"It's this a prank?" she said scratching her eyes.

"No I made up a holiday just for you. Today we get to spend the whole day together and later there's a surprise for you."

"You made all that for me?"

"Yes...No. Mom helped me with the pancakes but I made the card and I picked the flowers."

"Thank you Dash."

"Your welcome."

After Violet was done with her breakfast they went downstairs to see the TV on to Just Dance.

"Dash what's this?" Violet ask confused.

"Just Dance. Where everyone can dance."

"I can't dance."

"Don't worry. You don't need to know how to dance you just gotta get up and move your body."

"Okay. I'll try."

They both took the Playsation 4 Move Controllers and started dancing.

After dancing they went into town. After they got into town Violet saw something in the window of a store.

"I have always wanted that." Violet said in awe.

"Wanted What? I'm too short to see."

"I'll carry you. That headband it's so special. But it's just a headband."

Violet put Dash down and said "Come on let's go." with her head down.

Dash felt so bad for Violet. Then he had an idea.

While Violet still had her head down Dash tugged on her shirt and said "Here you go Vi."

"Thanks Dash."

When she opened it she saw the headband that was in the window.

"You bought this for me?"

"Yeah. As a present for your appreciation day."

Violet started crying and hugged Dash and said "Thank you so much Dash. I love you."

"I love you too Violet."

After the present they both went for ice cream. After that Dash made Violet race to a stage in the park. Then she lost Dash in a crowd of people.

"Dash. Dash. Where did you go?"

Then a man came out saying "Alright everyone let's give it up for Dash Parr!"

"Dash. What's going on?" Violet said confused

When Dash came out he was wearing a light blue tuxedo. (Fun Fact: Dash's voice actor for Incredibles 2 Huckleberry Milner was wearing a light blue tux as well.)

"This song goes out to a very special someone in my family. My sister Violet Parr. She's help me through good and bad, thick and thin, and ups and downs. And today i've dedicated this day all to her."

Dash took a deep breath in and started singing.

Carrie Underwood "Whenever You Remember"

When you look back on times we had

I hope you smile

And know that through the good and through the bad

I was on your side when nobody could hold us down

We claimed the brightest star

And we, we came so far

And no they won't forget

_[Chorus]_

Whenever you remember times gone by

Remember how we held our heads so high

When all this world was there for us

And we believed that we could touch the sky

Whenever you remember, I'll be there

Remember how we reached that dream together

Whenever you remember

When you think back on all we've done

I hope you're proud

When you look back and see how far we've come

It was our time to shine

And nobody could hold us down

They thought they'd see us fall

But we, we stood so tall

And no we won't forget

Whenever you remember times gone by

Remember how we held our heads so high

When all this world was there for us

And we believed that we could touch the sky

Whenever you remember, I'll be there

Remember how we reached that dream together

Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

We claimed the brightest star

And we, we came so far

You know that we, we showed them all

And no they won't forget

Yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by

Remember how we held our heads so high

When all this world was there for us

And we believed that we could touch the sky

Whenever you remember, I'll be there

Remember how we reached that dream together

Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember

After the whole song there was a small moment of silence. Violet was in awe in what Dash did for her. She started happy tears and stared clapping and the audience created a roaring applause then Violet went on stage.

She took a microphone and said "Dash Parr. Your the best brother I could ever ask for. You may be a troublemaker but you never stopped caring for me. I will never forget the memories we've shared since we were little. And this is the best surprise you could ever ask for. I love you with all my life Dash."

Then she gave him the biggest hug she could ever give him.

"I love you with all my life too Violet."

The whole audience went "Awwwww." and then applauded for the two siblings.

Later That Night

* * *

Dash was getting ready for when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he says.

It was Violet with a present in her hands.

"Hey Dash I just want to say thank you for today. Your best brother."

"Your welcome. Also what's in your hands?"

"Why don't you open it to find out."

When he opened it. He got a card with $50 and a note from Violet.

"To Dash: My brother and best friend. I can't think of anyway to spend time with you. You've cared of me for everything. I thank God everyday for blessing me with a brother like you.

Your my ohana Dash. And I will always love you."

Signed Violet 

Dash was in tears. He hugged Violet tightly and said "Thank you Violet. I thank God everyday too for having a big sister like you too."

"Your welcome Dash. Well goodnight Dash."

"'Night Vi. I love you so much."

"I love you three thousand Dash."

Throughout the night Dash dream of him and Violet going on Incredible adventures

The End

* * *

Well that's end of this story. I hope you enjoy. That's all folks! Bye for now! 

Also another thing: There were two references from two movies. Can you find them?


End file.
